Una boda en Fairy Tail
by FT-chan
Summary: La idea de fugarme era tentadora en esos momentos, pero me contuve, y solo mirarlo a el, se me olvido todo y ya no me quedaba ninguna duda.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA BODA EN FAIRY TAIL**

La idea de fugarme pasaba tentadora una y otra vez por mi rubia cabeza, estaba demasiado nerviosa, después de todo, no te casas todos los días con el amor de tu vida, el mago pelirrosa mas revoltoso del gremio, si estoy hablando de Natsu Dragneel, mi futuro esposo, el conocido como "_S__alamander"_, el mago de fuego hijo de Igneel.

Me encontraba en una habitación del gremio y junto amí, estaban Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana y Mirajane.

Ellas me ayudaban a vestirme, ya que debido a los nervios no paraba de temblar y no podía siquiera andar. En un momento a otro, en un movimiento que no fui capaz de saber ni como lo hice, me encontraba cerca de la entrada del gremio acompañada de mi padrino Gray, quien, sorprendentemente, estaba completamente vestido, y en el altar me esperaba Erza, la madrina y Natsu.

En el momento en el que mi vista se fijen mi futuro esposo, olvidé todo lo demás, olvide los nervios, a la gente que me rodeaba, al largo vestido, a los altos tacones...

Solo lo ver a él, a su sonrisa. Solo deseaba salir corriendo hacia él, pero me controlé y camine pacientemente hacia él al ritmo de la música nupcial, cortesía de Mirajane.

Cuando llegue al altar le miré y me perdí sus ojos mientras escuchaba la voz del maestro oficiando la ceremonia.

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿Aceptas a Lucy Hertfilia como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad y en todas esas cosas que me cansé de decir?

-Si acepto -dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa, de esas que me convencen de seguirle asta el mismo fin del mundo.

-Lucy Hertfilia, ¿Aceptas a este irresponsable y destructivo mago con el nombre de Natsu Dragneel, -oí como Natsu suspiraba ante lo dicho por el maestro- en todo lo que dije antes?

Solté una pequeña carcajada para luego asentir firmemente y sin ninguna duda.

-Si acepto

-Pues por el poder que me ha sido concebido por mi y bah, blah, blah... yo os declaro marido y mujer, o dragón y princesa, ¿Que os gusta mas? -ambos sonreíos mirando al maestro, a lo que el nos devuelve la sonrisa- bueno, Natsu puedes besar a la novia.

-｡Oiga maestro! -se escucha la voz de fondo de Loke, si, todos los espíitus de la rubia han sido invitados junto con los magos de Fairy Tail, sabertooth, etc... -se salto la parte de "Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

-Eso es mi querido Loke, -dijo empezando a hacerse gigante- porque nadie tiene nada que objetar ¿verdad?

-｡A-aye!

-Bueno pues a lo que íbamos, podeis besaros.

Mi marido me cogió del mentón y me levantó el rostro, observé esos orbes olivas que me dejaban aturdida, y de un momento a otro me estaba besando, un beso lleno de pasión , amor y ternura.

Y momentos después, todos, incluidos nuestros gremios rivales, nos encontrábamos celebrando al más puro estilo de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Como dije, lo hice más largos, pero aún así, me encantaría que me dijeran lo que piensan, me ayudaría.

FT-chan se despide ¡cambio y corto!


	2. pero, ¿como sucedió?

Dos años, dos felices años han pasado desde ese acontecimiento, desde mi boda con ese revoltoso mago.

Soy muy feliz, tengo un esposo maravilloso y dos gemelos que son la luz de mis ojos.

Mi pequeño Daika, un niño rubio con ojos chocolates, y es clavado a su padre, pero a sacado mi afición por la lectura y mi paciencia.

Y mi pequeña Nashi, una revoltosa niña con la energía, cabello y ojos e su padre, pero según dicen, es igual a mi. También a sacado mi pasión por la lectura y escritura, pero con la misma impaciencia y la tendencia a destruir todo a su paso que su querido padre.

Aún recuerdo como llegamos a todo esto.

_**FLASHACK**_

Todo empezó una maravilloso día de primavera, yo caminaba por Magnolia admirando el paisaje y disfrutando de la suave brisa, mientras mi cabeza estaba como siempre, ocupada con cierto mago de fuego, del que irremediablemente me enamoré.

Por ir distraída no me fijé bien por donde iba, y acabé chocando un un chico, bastante apuesto la verdad, este me ayudó a levantarme, ya que del impacto había caído hacia atrás, me disculpé de inmediato, y el me sonrió en señal de que no pasaba nada. De buenas a primeras me invitó un café, la verdad me apetecía pero no podía, iba de camino al gremio y tenía prisa, Mira-san me pidió que le ayudara con unos asuntos y ya iba retrasada, así que lo rechacé cortésmente, pero el chico, cuyo nombre era Rodrick, siguió insistiendo hasta el punto de ser insoportable, no le presté mas atención y seguí andando, pero el me sigió y me jaló del brazo impidiéndome avanzar, empecé a forcejear pero no servía de nada, y me había dejado las llaves en el departamento a causa de las prisas, maldije mi suerte, pero lo retiré cuando divisé una cabellera rosa doblar la esquina, grité con todas mis fuerzas el nombre del mago, el cual se detuvo y giró en mi dirección, iba con una sonrisa en lacara, pero no era la misma, era una un poco más ¿siniestra? Y no iba dirigida a mi, sino a Rodrick, ya que lo miraba a él. Se acercó rápidamente a nosotros y golpeó suavemente con un dedo el hombro de mi agresor, este giró con mala cara, pero la cambió a una de completo temor en cuando vio la de mi compañero de equipo, acto seguido me soltó y empezó a retroceder caminando de espaldas hasta caer en la fuente que había en el centro del parque donde nos encontrábamos.

Rodrick salió de la fuente y huyó como alma que leva al diablo hacia una dirección que la verdad no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Volví a mirar a Natsu, el cual y tenía su característica sonrisa, y esta vez, si era para mi.

Mi novio me acompañó al gremio, oh, cierto, no lo mencioné, lo que pasa es que Natsu y yo empezamos una relación hace ya dos meses, dos maravillosos meses.

De eso ya pasaron tres meses, y fue en ese momento, un día que nunca olvidaré.

Yo estaba en la barra hablando con Mirajane cuando el apareció, se disculpo con Mira-san y me jalo de la mano para arrastrarme hacia el centro del gremio, allí, me hizo subirme a una mesa, suerte que ese día había decidido usar un pantalón corto, el también subió y llamó la atención de todos los magos allí presentes, y en un rápido movimiento, se encontraba arrodillado delante de mi, aún subido a la mesa y con mi mano izquierda entre las suyas.

Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta y con un gran sonrojo empezó a decir lo que tantas veces había soñado que me dijera.

-Lucy, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, y quiero hacerte feliz y protegerte siempre, por eso, si me dieras la oportunidad de intentarlo como tu marido, me harías muy feliz, por eso, ¿Quieres casarte con migo? -ante tal declaración todo el gremio quedó en silencio, por lo que me sonroje aun más al ser el centro de atención.

-Yo... e-esto yo -tartamudeaba, no me lo esperaba y claro que quería responder pero no podía, no me salían las palabras.

-Se que no te merezco y que no soy como el príncipe azul ese con el que todas las chicas sueñan, pero, si me dejaras intentarlo...

-Natsu tonto... -por fin podía hablar, y le contesté con un muy notable sonrojo- es cierto, no eres como el príncipe con el que soñaba de pequeña, eres aún mejor, sinceramente, prefiero al dragón que al príncipe -solté un pequeño suspiro para tranquilizarme- ¡y por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo!

Todo el gremio estallo en aplausos, seguido de leves lloriqueos de orgullo por parte del maestro, Guildarts, Macao y Wakaba, que no paraban de decir algo que sonó como un "Que rápido crecen"

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

Desde ese momento Fairy Tail estalló en una celebración durante un día entero, aunque nada comparado con la de nuestra boda.


End file.
